Fience OF MONSTER
by Mirai Mine
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika kau berada satu sekolah dengan seorang vampire yang mengincar darahmu ? Read & Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

Mira : "Hallo, minna-san~! Selamat Datang di fanfic Mira yang keempat~!" *tiup terompet*

Hitsugaya : "Berisik banget, sih! Memangnya tahun baru apa, pakai terompet segala!" *tutup telinga*

Mira : "Gomenna, Mira seneng banget bisa publish cerita ini setelah sebulan lebih jadi fosil di laptop." (=.=)a

Ichigo : "Se-sebulan ? Lama banget!" ('x')

Mira : "Yahhh, mau gimana lagi. Tugas sekolah yang menumpuk di tambah kegiatan ekstrakulikuler selalu mengejar(?)"

Hitsugaya : "Yasud, cepat mulai ficnya~!"

Mira : "Baik, Hitsugaya-sama~"

Ichigo : "Jika ada kesamaan alur cerita dengan fic lain itu hanya suatu kebetulan. Fic ini ORIGINAL dari pikiran author." (=w=)b

* * *

\(^0^\)"Selamat Membaca, minna-san~!"(/^0^)/

***# Fience OF MONSTER #***

#*** Mirai Mine***#

.

**Disclamer: **Gommenasai, Tite kubo-sensei ! Saya pinjam sebentar chara Bleach anda !

**Rated :** T

**Pairing :** IchiHitsu!

**Genre :** Friendship, Romance, Supernatural. *banyak banget*

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Who is ?**

Apakah kalian tahu ?

Di dunia ini tidak ada hanya manusia saja…

Mungkin kalian tidak sadar, kalau di sekitar kalian banyak makhluk mitos berkeliaran.

* * *

***# Fience of Monster #***

***# By Mirai Mine #***

.

.

Langit bewarna jingga saat kedua tapak kaki kecil itu melangkah turun dari sebuah mobil. Dipandanginya bangunan besar yang ada di hadapannya, lalu berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam bangunan yang merupakan apartement itu.

Kota Karakura, kelihatannya mendapatkan penghuni baru.

Seorang anak berambut putih seperti salju, dengan warna mata emerland yang terlihat indah. Tatapan matanya yang sejuk dan sikapnya yang dewasa sanggup membuat orang sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau anak ini memiliki sikap sedingin es.

**Hitsugaya Toushirou…**

Cowok ini baru saja datang kembali ke kota yang sudah ditinggalkannya 10 tahun yang lalu. Jika bukan karena sang ayah, **Ukitake Juushirou**. Ia tidak akan kembali ke kota yang sempat menggoreskan kenangan buruk di hatinya.

Hitsugaya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, dibukanya pintu apartement di depannya. Lalu masuk ke tempat yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

Di dalam ruangan yang tergolong mewah itu, sudah tertata rapi satu set sofa empuk, sebuah tv dengan LCD yang Woow… juga beberapa bahan makanan beserta alat masak lengkap yang tersedia di dapur.

Kamar yang mewah dan besar dengan kasur ukuran king size ikut menyambut Hitsugaya saat melihat kamar barunya. Dengan wajah datar, Hitsugaya memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari dan mulai menata kamar yang memiliki dinding bewarna dasar biru langit itu.

Setelah selesai, Hitsugaya langsung keluar kamar. Menatap ruangan dan perabotan mewah di hadapannya, tapi kelihatannya ruangan itu tidak dapat mengubah wajah datar Hitsugaya.

Sendirian. Itulah yang dirasakan Hitsugaya kini. Meski samar tapi bisa kita lihat raut kesepian di permata emerland itu. Semua kemewahan di depannya tidak di hiraukannya, bukan itu yang dia inginkan saat ini.

Dengan langkah malas didekatinya dapur lalu menatap bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas. Dilihatnya satu persatu dengan teliti, tapi ia tutup kembali lemari es itu dan mengurungkan niatnya memasak.

'_Lebih baik beli makanan di luar saja,'_ gumam Hitsugaya sambil melangkah ke kamarnya. Di ambilnya dompet lalu memakai jaket dan scarf di kamar lalu berjalan santai keluar dari apartementnya.

Saat pemuda mungil itu keluar dari apartement, matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya hingga membuat langit menjadi kelam. Udara semakin dingin, Hitsugaya mengeratkan scarfnya ke leher lalu berjalan menyusuri kota.

Sepanjang perjalanan, berpasang-pasang mata mengamati Hitsugaya. Apakah karena rambutnya yang mencolok ? Ataukah karena matanya yang berbeda dari orang lain ? Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang tapi Hitsugaya mengacuhkan mereka seperti angin lalu yang lewat. Masih ingat oleh Hitsugaya, ucapan ayahnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Toushirou, bagaimana kalau kali ini kau ikut denganku ?" tanya seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan rambut putih panjang.

Dibelakangnya berdiri seorang anak dengan warna rambut yang sama, mata teal cerahnya menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan bertanya yang untungnya dimengerti oleh sang ayah.

"Kau akan pindah ke Amerika," ujar sang ayah, Ukitake Juushirou.

Kedua mata Hitsugaya membulat sempurna, di tatapnya Juushirou dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di interpretasikan.

"…kenapa tiba-tiba Otou-san berkata seperti itu," ucapnya.

"Kau tidak bisa tinggal terus di sini, Toushirou… Aku akan pergi ke Amerika lebih dari setahun. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah," ujar laki-laki itu.

"Otou-san, aku bisa tinggal di rumah sendirian seperti biasanya. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Jepang."

Mata Juushirou otomatis terbelalak saat mendengar 1 kata yang mungkin secara tidak sadar di ucapan anaknya. Dibalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat sang anak yang menatap lurus padanya dengan pandangan datar.

'_Sendirian ? Jadi selama ini Toushirou kesepian ?'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Menghembuskan nafas berat, Juushirou menatap anaknya dengan pandangan lurus. Tepat menatap kedua bola mata sang anak, berharap bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Toushirou," balas Juushirou.

Juushirou tidak tahu anaknya selama ini kesepian karena dirinya yang sering bepergian luar kota. Anak bermata indah itu selalu mengantar ayahnya pergi bekerja dengan senyuman manisnya.

Ya, Toushirou memang tinggal sendirian di rumah. Ia tidak punya saudara dan Ibunya sudah meninggal saat ia masih kecil. Beberapa pembantu di rumahnya tidak berani mendekat padanya, malah menjauhinya. Entah karena alasan apa Toushirou tidak tahu.

Hening. Itulah yang tercipta di antara ayah dan anak saat itu. Toushirou terpaku melihat pandangan ayahnya, sementara Juushirou berpikir bagaimana caranya agar anak semata wayangnya tidak akan kesepian.

"Toushirou, kau akan tinggal di Karakura. Di sana aku akan menyewa apartement dan menyekolahkanmu di tempat yang sama dengan rekan kerjaku. Ia juga memiliki seorang anak seumuran denganmu yang tinggal sendirian di sana. "

Juushirou akhirnya mengambil keputusan, setidaknya Toushirou tidak akan kesepian bila ada yang menemaninya di sekolah atau tempat tinggalnya bukan ? Lagi pula menurutnya anak rekan kerjanya termasuk anak yang ramah.

"Kuharap kau dapat berteman baik dengannya," lanjut Juushirou sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah Toushirou yang masih terdiam membisu.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Hitsugaya menghela nafas berat, mulai besok ia akan mulai bersekolah di sekolah barunya. Hitsugaya mengingat hal yang harus dilakukan murid baru. Baiklah, yang pertama…. memiliki teman baru ?

Oh, kelihatannya tidak untuk yang ini. Hitsugaya termasuk anak yang dingin dan jarang berkomunikasi. Bahkan di sekolahnya yang dulu, Hitsugaya sama sekali TIDAK memiliki teman karena sifatnya itu. Dan tentu, Hitsugaya tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu.

'_Oke, masih banyak hal yang dapat dilakukan selain itu,'_ pikir Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya lalu melihat sekeliling, kini ia sudah berada di depan sebuah Minimarket.

'_Kota ini kelihatannya sedikit berubah,'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Hitsugaya berkata begitu bukan tanpa alasan. Sebab entah sejak kapan, jalan yang dilaluinya 10 tahun lalu sudah berubah menjadi deretan toko. Padahal di sana dulu hanya jalanan dengan beberapa warung dan rumah kecil.

'_Sebaiknya beli apa, ya ?'_ tanyanya dalam hati sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam minimarket di depannya.

**"**_**KYAAAAAA…!"**_

Langkah Hitsugaya terhenti, ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya masuk ke dalam Minimarket itu ketika mendengar jeritan seorang wanita. Terdengar sedikit samar karena keributan di sekitarnya.

Melihat sekitarnya, Hitsugaya sadar kalau jalan yang dilaluinya sekarang cukup ramai. Kelihatannya orang-orang yang berada di sini tidak mendengar jeritan tadi.

Otaknya segera bekerja, jika bukan di jalan yang ramai ini berarti ada tempat lain di sekitar. Dan dugaannya BENAR, beberapa saat kemudian ekor matanya melihat sebuah gang sempit dan gelap, seorang wanita tengah ditarik ke dalam gang itu oleh dua orang laki-laki dengan pakaian serba hitam.

Dengan cepat Hitsugaya berlari ke gang yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya dan menerobos kerumunan orang yang sedang berjalan. Entah berapa orang yang sudah ditabraknya, berapa orang yang sudah mengumpatnya kesal dan berapa pula orang yang sudah dimintai maaf olehnya. Pikirannya tertuju pada gang yang berada agak jauh darinya.

**BRUK!**

Kali ini Hitsugaya terjatuh, ia menabrak orang lagi tapi kelihatannya cukup keras hingga sanggup membuatnya terpental kebelakang. Sedikit meringis, di angkatnya kepalanya melihat siapa yang dia tabrak kali ini.

Orang yang ditabraknya kira-kira seumuran anak SMA seperti dirinya, tubuhnya tinggi, dan menggunakan jaket hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat. Meskipun begitu, Hitsugaya bisa melihat wajah orang itu yang sedikit tertawa melihatnya terjatuh.

Hitsugaya mendengus kesal, ia berusaha berdiri sendiri.

'_Kelihatannya orang ini tidak berniat menolong'_ guman Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Tapi pandangan Hitsugaya berubah, tiba-tiba orang yang ditabraknya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hitsugaya, sesaat Hitsugaya terpana.

Sudah di tabrak cukup keras olehnya tapi mau membantu ? Dia tidak kenal orang itu pula ! Untuk apa dia menerima bantuan orang itu ?

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepala Hitsugaya. Ia memang jarang mendapat bantuan dari orang lain, dan sangat teramat jarang menerima bantuan orang lain.

Tapi… entah terhipnotis atau apa Hitsugaya untuk PERTAMA KALINYA, ia menerima uluran tangan orang lain ! Biasanya ia akan mengacuhkannya atau malah pergi meninggalkan orang yang mau membantunya begitu saja. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini !

Setelah berdiri, Hitsugaya melihat orang didepannya dengan seksama. Rasanya dia pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya, tapi entah dimana. AH ! Setelah sadar dari lamunan sesaat, Hitsugaya ingat tujuannya berlari tadi.

Menolong Perempuan di gang kecil tadi !

Setelah meminta maaf dan sedikit berterima kasih, Hitsugaya kembali berlari meninggalkan orang itu menembus kerumunan orang yang berjalan.

Tanpa Hitsugaya sadari, orang itu terus melihat punggung Hitsugaya sampai ia menghilang di keramaian. Orang itu tersenyum kecil saat melihat Hitsugaya yang berlari menuju gang kecil menolong perempuan tadi.

"Anak yang menarik." gumamnya pelan, nyaris terdengar bisikan. Lalu ia berbalik berjalan, dan menghilang di antara kerumunan orang.

* * *

#*** Fience of Monster ***#

* * *

"_**TIDAK ! TOLONG !"**_

Suara teriakan minta tolong seorang wanita terdengar dari ujung gang sempit dan gelap. Beberapa orang mendengar suara itu, tapi mereka semua hanya diam menganggap itu angin lalu dan membuang muka.

Seorang wanita berusaha melawan dari segerombolan laki-laki yang menggunakan pakaian hitam. Mereka berusaha melepas jaket dan rok bawahan yang dipakai sang gadis.

"JANGAN ! LEPASKAN !" teriak gadis itu berusaha meronta tapi laki-laki di sekitarnya malah mempererat menahan gadis itu.

"Kami hanya ingin bermain denganmu, Kak !" seru seorang di antara mereka, teman-teman orang itu tertawa menyeringai ketika ikat pinggang gadis itu akhirnya terlepas, mata gadis itu terbelalak kaget.

Perlawanannya sia-sia, ditutupnya matanya erat-erat, lalu dengan sisa tenaga yang ada gadis itu berteriak sekuat tenaga _**"TOLONG !"**_

**BRAAK!**

Gadis itu membuka matanya saat melihat segerombolan orang di depannya terjatuh tiba-tiba. Kedua orang yang ada di samping gadis itu melemahkan genggamannya meski itu masih cukup kuat membuat gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak.

"Melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh di tempat umum, apa kau tidak tahu sopan santun ?" ujar orang yang tiba-tiba muncul bahkan memukul mundur 5 orang laki-laki yang mengerubungi cewek tadi.

Salah satu laki-laki yang memegang cewek itu maju langsung bersiap memukul orang di depannya. "Berisik ! Memangnya kau siapa !" teriaknya sembari mengayunkan tinjunya.

Dengan tenang orang itu menunggu, dan menghindari pukulan orang itu dengan mudahnya sambil menunduk. Laki-laki itu terkejut, saat orang itu menunduk , dan menendang perut laki-laki yang ada di depannya. Detik berikutnya laki-laki tadi sudah jatuh sambil memegangi perutnya dan terbatuk-batuk kecil.

Orang tadi berjalan dengan tenang ke arah gadis yang masih di tahan seorang laki-laki yang tersisa. Laki-laki itu tanpa sadar berjalan mundur sampai ujung gang itu mengenai punggungnya. Dengan panik orang itu melihat kebelakang dan kedepan berkali-kali.

Sekilas cahaya lampu mobil mengenai gang sempit itu memperlihatkan wajah orang yang menyelamatkan gadis itu.

Laki-laki berbaju hitam itu terdiam saat melihat sosok itu, tentu saja sebab sosok itu hanyalah seorang anak SMA, berambut putih, dengan pandangan mata yang dingin.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hitsugaya yang sudah sampai di tempat ngamuknya.

Memang tidak ada seorangpun yang menduga, tapi posisi Hitsugaya sudah setara dengan pemain karate sabuk hitam. Dengan sedikit gemetar laki-laki itu merogoh saku belakangnya. Hitsugaya hanya diam, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki itu.

Dan yang dilakukanya ternyata mengambil sebilah pisau lipat dari sakunya. Kini di tangannya, tergenggam sebuah pisau lipat kecil, di arahkannya pisau itu tepat di leher gadis yang ada di dalam ancamannya.

"Jangan mendekat, atau gadis ini akan mati," seru orang itu dengan nada mengancam. Sayangnya yang di ancam malah dengan tenangnya mendekati orang itu.

Refleks orang itu bersikap waspada, pisau di tangannya semakin di dekatkan ke leher sang gadis. Jika pisau itu bergerak sedikit saja, maka habislah sudah nyawa sang gadis.

"Lakukan itu jika kau mau," ujar Hitsugaya pelan lalu berhenti berjalan sebentar.

"A-apa ?" tanya orang itu bingung.

Hitsugaya menatap orang itu seksama, mata emerland miliknya menangkap gerakan pisau orang itu di leher sang gadis, posisi berdiri orang itu, juga cara orang itu memegang pisau lipat. Satu kesimpulan muncul di otak Hitsugaya begitu melihat sikap orang itu.

"Jangan bersikap sok berani. Aku tahu kalau kau masih amatiran. Kau baru saja mengalami masalah sehingga kau berusaha menenangkan diri dengan melakukan hal tidak senonoh," jelas Hitsugaya lalu melanjutkan lagi berjalan mendekat.

Mendengar ucapan Hitsugaya, laki-laki itu terkesikap. "Heh ? Berani sekali kau bersikap sok di depanku anak kecil !" seru orang itu sambil melepaskan gadis yang ditahannya tadi dan mendorongnya sampai terjatuh lalu berlari sambil mengacungkan pisau itu ke arah Hitsugaya.

Sekali lagi, dengan mulusnya Hitsugaya menangkap tangan laki-laki yang mengacungkan pisau dan ditujukan ke arahnya lewat sela jari-jarinya di tangan kanan. Laki-laki tadi berusaha menarik tangannya tapi tidak berhasil, dicobanya memajukan tangannya dengan pisau yang masih teracung tapi tetap tidak berhasil. Genggaman tangan Hitsugaya terasa kuat. Merasa terdesak, laki-laki itu berusaha meninju Hitsugaya dengan tangan kirinya.

Kali ini, tangan kiri Hitsugaya sudah bergerak mengcengkram tangan kiri laki-laki itu. Dengan cekatan dijatuhkannya pisau laki-laki tadi lalu memutar tubuh laki-laki itu paksa dan menahan kedua tangannya di belakang layaknya seorang polisi yang menahan seorang penjahat.

"Kau kalah. Diamlah disini sampai polisi datang menjemputmu," ujar Hitsugaya pelan. Laki-laki dalam cengkramannya itu menggeliat melepaskan diri, tapi Hitsugaya memutar kedua tangan orang itu membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Kubilang diam dan tenanglah," ujar Hitsugaya lagi tapi dengan nada mengancam. Laki-laki itu langsung terdiam tidak melawan.

Merasa lawannya kini tenang, Hitsugaya melihat sekelilingnya. Saat ini disekitarnya komplotan laki-laki itu masih terkapar tidak berdaya. Mata Hitsugaya lalu menangkap gadis yang terjatuh saat di dorong laki-laki tadi. Kelihatannya kaki gadis itu terkilir, terbukti dengan pergelangan kaki sang gadis yang memerah.

Hitsugaya lalu mendekati gadis itu setelah mengikat tangan laki-laki tadi dengan ikat pinggang. "Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Hitsugaya lembut.

Gadis itu terdiam saat melihat Hitsugaya, memperhatikan penampilan pemuda yang baru saja menyelamatkannya itu. Wajahnya terkejut saat menyadari penampilan Hitsugaya yang –menurutnya- seperti seorang anak SD. Terlebih saat melihat rambut putih Hitsugaya. Tapi segera di tepisnya kesan itu, lalu tersenyum ramah.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah menolongku," jawab gadis itu sambil membalas senyuman Hitsugaya. "Kau hebat sekali, bisa mengalahkan mereka semua." lanjutnya kemudian.

Hitsugaya terdiam, ia melihat pergelangan kaki gadis itu cemas, kini warna merah di kai gadis itu sudah membiru. "Bagaimana dengan kakimu ?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi. Kali ini sembari menyentuh pergelangan kaki gadis itu yang membiru. "Kakimu baru saja terkilir."

Gadis itu melihat kaki kanannya yang membiru, sepertinya kakinya terkilir karena terjatuh saat ia di dorong laki-laki mesum tadi. Apalagi saat ini sang gadis menggunakan sepatu high heels. "Tidak masalah, aku masih bisa berjalan." jawab gadis sambil itu berusaha berdiri. Tapi kakinya tidak mau menuruti perintahnya dan ia kembali terjatuh tepat sebelum Hitsugaya menggenggam tangannya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, akan kupanggil ambulans ke sini." jawab Hitsugaya melihat wajah sang gadis yang menatapnya. Di dudukannya gadis itu di pojok gang lalu mengambil handphone di dalam saku jaketnya dan mengetikkan beberapa nomor.

Setelah menekan tombol call di ponselnya, Hitsugaya mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya, menunggu hingga sambungan di sebrang sana terhubung. "Dengan Rumah Sakit Karakura di sini, ada yang bisa kami bantu ?" sahut suara di sebrang yang di yakini sebagai resepsionis rumah sakit.

Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil saat mendengar panggilannya tersambung "Ada seorang korban pelecehan, dia terluka. Saya membutuhkan satu unit ambulans di sini. Tepatnya di Karakura dekat pertokoan komple-"

**"_AWAS !"_**

Teriakan perempuan yang ditolongnya membuat Hitsugaya menghentikan ucapannya, dan menoleh ke belakang. Matanya melihat teman laki-laki yang sudah dikalahkannya tadi menodongkan pisau yang jauh lebih besar dari pisau lipat tadi ke arahnya besar.

Meski kaget, untungnya refleks Hitsugaya masih bekerja. Pada detik terakhir sebelum pisau yang mengarah pada lehernya itu mengenai tubuhnya dengan cepat Hitsugaya menunduk untuk menghindar sehingga hanya pipi kanannya yang tergores dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Ponselnya terjatuh menghantam lantai, dari speakernya masih terdengar suara sang resepsionis, kelihatannya sinyalnya tadi masih tersambung.

Segera setelah menunduk, dengan cepat Hitsugaya menendang kedua kaki laki-laki di depannya sehingga laki-laki itu jatuh tersungkur, pisau yang dipegangnya terlepas. Dengan nafas yang terengah, Hitsugaya melihat orang-orang yang sudah di kalahkannya tadi berdiri satu persatu dengan macam-macam senjata di tangan masing-masing. Di tangan mereka ada yang membawa pisau besar, parang, potongan besi panjang, tongkat baseball, dan alat lain yang jelas bisa melukai Hitsugaya.

Saat melihat darah di jalan tempatnya berdiri, Hitsugaya mengelap darah di pipinya dengan punggung tangannya, meski sesudah itu darah segar yang baru keluar. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati perempuan yang diselamatkannya sedang meronta dengan mulut yang dibekap oleh tangan laki-laki lain. Tapi tak lama kemudian rontaan itu melemah dan si gadis pingsan, ia kekurangan oksigen.

Hitsugaya sadar kondisinya saat ini. Buruk. Bagaimana ia tidak tahu jika mereka bisa saja membawa senjata ? Kelihatannya ia terlalu ceroboh. 1 orang dengan tangan kosong melawan 10 orang dengan senjata. Terlalu tidak seimbang.

Tanpa menunggu Hitsugaya selesai memikirkan rencana terbaik, orang-orang itu langsung menghadang Hitsugaya. Masing-masing mengayunkan senjatanya, Hitsugaya menelan ludah paksa. Habislah sudah, baru ia sehari di kota ini ia sudah mendapat sambutan semeriah ini.

Meski begitu, Hitsugaya tetap berani melawan. Lawan pertamanya muncul, mengayunkan tongkat baseball ke arahnya, dengan cekatan Hitsugaya menghindar dan memelintir tangan orang yang menyerangnya sampai terdengar bunyi lalu mengambil alih tongkat baseball itu.

Ketika baru selesai merebut tongkat itu, di belakang Hitsugaya orang lain yang membawa parang mengacungkan benda tajam itu ke arahnya. Hitsugaya mencoba menangkis dengan tongkat baseball yang di rebutnya. Tapi sia-sia karena kayu jelas kalah dengan besi. Tongkat itu terbelah dan mata parang yang tajam terayun bebas ke arah wajah Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya, menerima apapun yang akan di terimanya. Tapi…

**PRANG!**

Suara besi yang saling beradu, juga rasa sakit yang tidak kunjung datang membuat Hitsugaya membuka matanya. Dan saat itu juga ia tertegun. Seseorang berdiri di depannya, membelakanginya. Dari postur tubuhnya jelas terlihat kalau ia laki-laki, ia menggunakan celana jeans dengan jaket bewarna hitam gelap yang tudungnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Dan yang mengejutkan, orang itu menangkis parang yang mengarah padanya dengan tangan **KOSONG! **Hitsugaya terbelalak, bagaimana mungkin manusia biasa menahan benda tajam seperti itu dengan tangan kosong!

Dengan sekali hentakan orang itu membanting parang yang di pegang laki-laki tadi, dan melemparnya sembarang arah. Saat Hitsugaya melihat parang itu, ia kembali terbelalak melihat parang itu yang bengkok. BENGKOK seperti habis di cengkram seseorang !

Saat Hitsugaya melihat lagi orang yang menyelamatkannya, orang itu sudah melempar laki-laki mesum tadi ke dinding yang mengenai laki-laki yang memegang perempuan tadi sampai terlepas dari genggamannya, dan terdorong bersama temannya ke dinding, retakan terlihat saat mereka jatuh setelah menghantam keras dinding itu.

Hitsugaya dengan cekatan menangkap tubuh gadis yang terjatuh itu, ia mengambil nafas lega saat tahu gadis itu tidak terluka. Sungguh tindakan ceroboh ! Jika tadi orang itu salah perhitungan sedikit saja, maka gadis itu akan membentur tembok bersamaan dengan 2 orang laki-laki yang menyerangnya tadi.

**BRAK ! BUAAK ! TRAAANG ! _"UGH !" "UWAGH !"_**

Suara seseorang yang terjatuh, suara pukulan keras, dentingan benda tajam yang beradu, dan erangan kesakitan memainkan irama tersendiri di belakang Hitsugaya. Sedikit menoleh, Hitsugaya tercengang dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Orang yang menolongnya, mengalahkan 10 orang lebih dengan senjata SENDIRIAN ! Bagaimana mungkin ?!

Tubuhnya terkesikap begitu melihat penolongnya membalikkan badan dan menatapnya. Meski wajah bagian atas orang itu tidak terlihat –dikarenakan penerangan yang minim juga tudung jaket yang menutupi wajah- tapi Hitsugaya bisa merasakan orang itu menatap kepadanya.

**TAP… TAP… TAP…**

Suara tapak kaki orang itu terdengar jelas di telinga Hitsugaya. Orang itu mendekat ke arahnya, dan Hitsugaya merasa tubuhnya melemas dan terduduk setiap kali orang itu melangkahkan kakinya, ia tidak bisa berdiri dan kabur.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia merasa takut terhadap seseorang. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan tertekan atau perasaan ingin melarikan diri seperti yang dirasakannya pada saat ini.

Ia tidak mengerti, seharusnya ia bisa berdiri dengan mudah, mendekati penolongnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih, bukannya terdiam dengan wajah pucat seperti sekarang.

**TAP…**

Orang itu berhenti melangkah, tepat beberapa meter dari tempat Hitsugaya terduduk saat ini. Hitsugaya menatap orang itu waspada, bersiap melakukan perlawanan yang entah kenapa dirasakannya jika orang itu menyentuhnya. Tapi perkiraannya salah, orang itu membungkuk dan mengambil ponsel Hitsugaya yang terjatuh tadi, melihat layarnya sebentar, dan meletakkan ponsel itu di dekat telinganya.

"Ya, kirimkan satu ambulans kemari," ujar orang itu pelan, suaranya terdengar lembut, dan sempat membuat Hitsugaya terpesona. Kelihatannya telepon Hitsugaya tadi masih tersambung dengan baik, resepsionis itu belum mematikan sambungannya.

"Tempatnya, kompleks pertokoan kota Karakura, gang sebelah kanan dari gudang penyimpanan toko olahraga…. Baik, saya mengerti. Terima kasih."

Orang itupun menyudahi pembicaraannya, ditekannya tombol dengan cahaya merah menutup panggilan. Lalu ia kembali menatap Hitsugaya, dan melemparkan ponsel itu padanya. Membuat Hitsugaya salah tingkah saat tahu ponsel itu dilemparkan tiba-tiba begitu saja padanya. Setelah meangkap ponselnya, mata teal Hitsugaya memandang bingung pada orang di depannya.

"Aku sudah memanggil ambulans, mereka akan datang kira-kira 10 menit dari sekarang," ujar orang itu menjawab kebingungan Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya terdiam sesaat dan memandang ponselnya sebelum kembali memandang orang itu ragu. "Arigatou," ucap Hitsugaya tulus sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

Ia merasakan kalau pipinya sedikit memanas, dan yakin kalau wajahnya kini dihiasi semburat merah muda. Ia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya, tapi jantungnya berdetak kencang saat mendengar suara pria yang menolongnya.

"Kau terluka," sahut orang itu memecahkan lamunannya, Hitsugaya bisa mendengar nada khawatir di suaranya.

Menengadahkan kepalanya, ia menatap orang itu. Dari bawah ini ia bisa melihat jelas mata cinnamon yang tersembunyi di balik tudung jaket milik orang itu, mata itu melihat lurus ke arahnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya orang itu lagi.

Hitsugaya mengangguk kecil, dadanya kembali berdebar saat melihat mata cinnamon itu. Ah, sungguh mata yang indah, melihat mata itu membuatnya merasa hangat dan tenang. Saking asyiknya melamun, Hitsugaya tidak menyadari wajah orang itu yang mendekat ke arahnya sampai ia merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di pipinya.

Karena refleks, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Hitsugaya berdiri, dan langsung memukul wajah yang ada di dekatnya. Entah dari mana hingga tiba-tiba ia mendapat kekuatannya lagi. Wajahnya memucat saat tahu tangannya memukul wajah orang yang menolongnya hingga membuat tudung jaket orang itu terbuka dan menampakkan surai oranye.

Sedikit mendengus orang itu menatap Hitsugaya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kaget. Kini terlihat jelaslah wajah orang itu. Ia memiliki rambut bewarna orange mencolok, matanya persis seperti yang Hitsugaya lihat sebelumnya, bewarna cinnamon, alisnya berkerut, kulitnya bewarna putih dan semua itu cocok untuk membingkai wajahnya yang tampan dan sekali lagi membuat Hitsugaya terperangah hingga tidak menyadari satu hal.

Pukulannya, sama sekali tidak mempan pada orang itu. Pukulan seorang Hitsugaya Toushirou yang mendapatkan sabuk hitam di karate bahkan sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada orang itu.

"A-apa maumu ?" tanya Hitsugaya begitu tersadar dari lamunannya.

Orang yang menyelamatkannya itu menyeringai kecil, lalu secara tiba-tiba tanpa dapat dilihat dan diprediksi Hitsugaya sebelumnya ia mendekat ke arah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya merasakan nafas hangat orang itu lagi, di telinganya.

"Baumu enak," bisik orang itu yang sukses membuat orang seperti Hitsugaya merinding.

Hitsugaya tidak bergerak saat tahu orang itu membuka mulutnya, lalu menjilati luka di wajahnya, luka yang diakibatkan laki-laki mesum tadi.

Tubuh Hitsugaya bergetar saat merasakan benda basah itu mengenai pipinya. Rasa sakit sempat menyinggapinya saat luka itu kembali mengeluarkan darah segar. Dan berikutnya, Hitsugaya kembali di kagetkan dengan apa yang dilihat oleh mata kepalanya sendiri.

Orang itu…**MELAYANG !** Pemuda bersurai orange yang menyelamatkannya beberapa waktu lalu melayang dengan mudahnya, kaki jenjangnya tidak lagi menyentuh tanah, gerakan tubuhnya terkesan ringan, seolah-olah terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang melompat lalu gerakan turunnya diperlambat.

Mata teal Hitsugaya nyaris merasa terlonjat dari sarangnya saat melihat taring yang keluar dari sela bibir pemuda di depannya, lengkap dengan noda darah merah di pinggirnya. Pemuda itu mengelap noda itu sedikit dengan ibu jarinya lalu menjilat darah itu seakan benda yang dimakannya itu bukanlah cairan merah dari tubuh manusia tapi sirup yang terasa sangat manis.

Terlihat menikmati orang itu mendekatkan wajahnya lagi pada wajah Hitsugaya dan mengangkat dagu Hitsugaya sehingga membuat mata cinnamon miliknya beradu pandang dengan mata emerland Hitsugaya. "Manis," ujar pemuda itu singkat.

Hitsugaya terdiam, satu kata yang terpikirkan di benaknya **VAMPIRE**. Pemuda bersurai orange yang ada di depannya ini vampire, makhluk yang selama ini hanya dianggap mitos, makhluk yang menghisap darah manusia, dan makhluk itu kini berada di depannya.

Jantung Hitsugaya kembali berdetak cepat, kali ini wajahnya memucat. Bahkan wajahnya kini dapat di samakan dengan kapas putih. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya sekarang ? Ia kehilangan tenaganya saat kedua mata cinnamon itu menatapnya, seolah-olah menghipnotisnya.

"Hey, sebagai balasan menolongmu. Bolehkah aku…meminum darahmu ?" tanya orang itu.

Badan Hitsugaya langsung mendingin, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban persetujuan Hitsugaya. Orang itu sudah mendekatkan kepalanya di leher Hitsugaya. Dan saat ia merasakan benda tajam yang menusuk lehernya, pandangan Hitsugaya langsung mengabur. Satu-satunya warna yang bisa Hitsugaya lihat saat itu hanyalah…. putih.

* * *

***# To Be Continued #***

* * *

Mira : "Yahooo~! Chapter pertama selesai~!" ('o')/

Hitsugaya : "Wuaaaw~ gue dapat peran keren di awal. Tapi kok di ujung-ujungnya gue jadi kelihatan lemah gitu." *lihatin naskah*

Ichigo : "Kalo gue malah minum….darah ?" *pelototin naskah*

Mira : "Ya iyalah, Chi-san di sini jadi vampire lho. Trus hisap darahnya Hitsugaya-sama. Kyaaa~! Keren banget." ('w')

(Ichigo sama Hitsugaya mandang Mira aneh)

Ichigo : "Loe bener-bener kesambet, ya."

Hitsugaya : "Readers, dari pada bicarain author kita yang otaknya mulai koslet ini. Lebih baik langsung review aja ya."

Ichigo : "Yup, silahkan review aja readers. Pencet tombol biru di bawah dengan semangat '45 anda. Author ini butuh kritik, saran, komentar, sama flame yang juga di terima dengan lapang dada."

Hitsugaya : "Apakah fic ini pantas dibaca atau tidak tergantung dari review anda."

Mira : "Hei, kalian mengambil peran Mira !" ('n')/

Ichigo : " Ja'ne~ readers."

* * *

_I am NOTHING without my readers, my friend, my family, and you…_

_So, thank you….thank you so much !_

MiRai MiNe


	2. Fience OF MONSTER

Mira : "Hallo, minna-san~! Akhirnya…Akhirnya Mira update chapter yang kedua~! (Q_Q) * terharu *

Ichigo : "Berisik banget, sih. Gitu aja kok heboh."

Mira : "Berisik, Chi-san! Mira sudah susah payah buat fic ini tahu! Mulai dari sembunyi-sembunyi buka laptop waktu belajar untuk ujian * jangan di tiru * baca komik yang sudah di segel supaya dapat referensi * gak ada yang nanya * sampai nonton DVD yang berbau vampir sambil teriak ketakutan dan di samperin tetangga."

Ichigo : "Makanya kubilang itu aja kok heboh banget! Lagi pula kau sudah gak update 2 minggu lebih dan malah bicara santai gitu."

Hitsugaya : "kau pergi kemana saja sih ?"

Mira : "Huwaaa~ Mira bukan maksud gak update gitu! Tapi keadaan tak memungkinkan. Minggu-minggu kemarin guru di sekolah Mira kompak menyuruh muridnya mengerjakan tugas yang jumlahnya nauzubillah dalam selang waktu sedikit, dan minggu besoknya Mira malah ulangan serentak. Kemarin juga masih ulangan matematika." (T^T)

Hitsugaya : "Jadi ?"

Mira : "Mira minta maaf kepada semua readers yang Mira buat menunggu lama untuk chapter 2 fic ini. Hontou ni Gomennasai!" * nunduk2 minta maaf * (U.U)

Ichigo : "Ya besok ini jangan gitu lagi, seharusnya update itu seminggu sekali. Contoh author yang lain tuh, updatenya rajin semua."

Mira : "Ehm,,, akan Mira pikirkan. * taboked * Salah! Maksudnya akan Mira USAHAKAN update secara rutin!"

Hitsugya : "Jadi cepat mulai ficnya!"

Mira : "Baik, Hitsugaya-sama~!" (n_n)

Ichigo : "Fic ini asli dari pikiran sang author, jika ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic atau cerita lain itu hanya suatu kebetulan."

* * *

\(^0^\)"Selamat Membaca, minna-san~!"(/^0^)/

***# Fience OF MONSTER #***

#*** Mirai Mine***#

**Disclamer : I don't own BLEACH. It's Tite Kubo-sama. I just own THIS FIC!**

**Rated :** T

**Pairing :** IchiHitsu!

**Summary** : Bagaimana rasanya jika kau berada satu sekolah dengan seorang vampire yang mengincar darahmu ?

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : Hitsugaya PANIC!**_

* * *

.

***# Fience OF MONSTER #***

.

"**Ngh…"**

Hitsugaya mengerang pelan saat sinar matahari yang melewati celah tirai jendela kamar mengenai matanya, perlahan dibukanya kedua kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan dua permata emerland yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, pandangan Hitsugaya akhirnya terfokus pada langit-langit kamarnya.

Dengan segera Hitsugaya bangun, diambilnya ponsel hitam dengan sedikit aksen biru berbentuk kristal es miliknya yang terletak di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Tangan kanannya masih menggosok matanya yang terasa berat. Melihat waktu yang tertera masih tergolong pagi, Hitsugaya membuka tirai dan jendela kamarnya. Membiarkan sinar matahari pagi dan udara segar memasuki kamarnya.

Setelah membereskan kasur, Hitsugaya pergi keluar kamar sambil membawa handuk kecil di pundaknya. Hingga saat melewati ruang tengah menuju ke kamar mandi langkahnya terhenyi, di tatapnya dingin ruang tengah yang saat ini kosong.

Ruangan itu tertata rapi, ia menatanya ulang tadi malam. Alasannya ? Entah kenapa setiap melewati ruangan itu, pikiran Hitsugaya selalu merasa ada yang kurang. Berapa kalipun ia menatap ruangan itu, ia selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang di sana. Tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang kurang itu.

Mengacuhkan pikiran tadi, Hitsugaya bergegas ke kamar mandi. Ia tidak suka menghabiskan waktu paginya dengan melamunkan hal yang tidak penting.

Suara percikan air yang berjatuhan ke lantai kamar mandi hanyalah satu-satunya suara di apartement mewah itu. Tidak ada suara lain yang terdengar di sana, apartement bernomor 1310 itu benar-benar sepi.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Hitsugaya melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Rasa perih ia rasakan saat air mengenai daerah sekitar lehernya dan saat melihat cermin dengan jelas ia melihat bekas kemerahan seperti gigitan di leher putihnya. Ingatan Hitsugaya kembali ke kejadian tadi malam, saat pemuda yang menolongnya datang secara tiba-tiba dan menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hey, sebagai balasan menolongmu. Bolehkah aku…meminum darahmu ?" suara bariton itu terdengar di telinganya.

Kosong. Pikirannya saat itu terasa kosong, tidak ada yang dipikirkannya. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya, membiarkan seorang Vampir menghisap darahnya ?

Biasanya ia akan melawan, setidaknya kembali memukul orang itu. Tapi….entah apa yang diinginkannya. Ia membiarkan orang itu mendekatkan kepalanya pada lehernya, tanpa melakukan perlawanan apapun.

Meringis. Ia merasakan sakit pada lehernya saat 2 benda tajam menusuk lehernya, berusaha menembus permukaan kulitnya. Pandangannya perlahan mulai mengabur, warna putih mendominasi penglihatannya.

_**NGIUUUNG NGIUUUNG NGIUUUNG…**_

Suara nyaring mobil bewarna putih yang membawa seseorang ke Rumah Sakit terdengar jelas di gang itu. Sirine itulah yang menyadarkan Hitsugaya dari keterdiamannya. Langsung di dorongnya vampir di depannya menjauh sekuat tenaga, tepat sebelum darahnya –yang sudah keluar- dihisap oleh vampir bersurai orange itu.

Orang itu terlihat kaget saat Hitsugaya mendorongnya, di tatapnya Hitsugaya yang memegangi lehernya yang terus mengeluarkan darah dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Kelihatannya tubuh vampir itu cukup sulit untuk di dorong oleh Hitsugaya, membuatnya hampir kehilangan seluruh tenaganya.

Hitsugaya masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya, saat 2 orang laki-laki dengan seragam rumah sakit berlari menghampirinya, melewati vampir di depannya begitu saja seolah orang itu tidak ada di sana.

"Maaf, kami sedikit terlambat. Anda tidak apa-apa ?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Hitsugaya mengangguk, lalu menunjukkan perempuan yang masih pingsan tadi dengan dagunya "Aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik periksa perempuan yang pingsan di sana," jawabnya singkat.

Kedua laki-laki itu kontan melihat ke arah yang Hitsugaya tunjuk dan dengan segera mereka berdua menghampiri perempuan yang tergeletak di sudut gang itu.

Setelah memastikan perempuan itu baik-baik saja, dan melihat petugas rumah sakit mengangkut perempuan itu ke dalam ambulans. Hitsugaya mengelap pipinya yang entah sejak kapan berkeringat, alisnya langsung mengerut saat melihat tidak ada darah yang ada di sana. Padahal tadi ia terluka karena pisau dari laki-laki mesum tadi.

Pandangan Hitsugaya berhenti saat melihat noda merah di tangannya yang sebelumnya memegang pundaknya yang digigit pemuda vampire tadi. Sekumpulan pertanyaan langsung memenuhi pikirannya.

Benarkah pemuda itu Vampire ? Rasanya ia pernah bertemu pemuda itu…dulu. Tapi ia tidak ingat dimana dan kapan. Sial. Kenapa disaat seperti ini otaknya tidak bisa dipergunakan ?

Mengingat pemuda itu, kontan Hitsugaya langsung melihat ke depannya. Memastikan jawaban kenapa pemuda bersurai oranye itu tidak terdengar suaranya dari tadi, sayangnya kali ini Hitsugaya tidak beruntung. Tidak ada siapapun di ujung gang sana, pemuda itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Masih dalam keadaan heran, Hitsugaya baru menyadari seorang petugas Rumah Sakit yang sedari tadi menatapnya berdiri di sampingnya. "Apa anda terluka ?" tanya petugas itu setelah akhirnya merasa diperhatikan.

Sementara yang ditanyai hanya diam, membuat bingung sang petugas. Saat ia membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara lagi, dengan cepat Hitsugaya memotongnya.

"Apa kau melihat kemana perginya laki-laki berambut orange yang ada di sini beberapa saat lalu ?" tanya Hitsugaya sembari menunjuk ujung gang dengan jari telunjuknya.

Petugas itu melihat ke ujung gang, sebelum ia melihat kembali Hitsugaya dengan tatapan aneh. "Tidak ada orang lain di sini. Saat kami datang, hanya ada anda sendiri di sini," jawab petugas itu ragu.

Tentu saja ragu, karena menurutnya dari penampilan Hitsugaya, dia masih merupakan anak SD. Dan apa yang akan dipikirkan orang pada umumnya jika melihat seorang anak kecil, berada di gang sempit malam hari dengan seorang wanita ? Padahal ia yakin kalau di telpon tadi, suara yang di dengarnya itu suara orang dewasa.

"Ano…apakah anda ingin kami bawa ke Rumah Sakit ?" tanya petugas lain saat melihat Hitsugaya yang mengacuhkan rekannya.

Melihat ambulans sekilas, Hitsugaya kemudian menggeleng "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak terluka," jawabnya. Masih dengan tampang ragu petugas itu berbalik menatap temannya yang sudah memasukkan gadis tadi ke dalam ambulans.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah memberitahukan kami. Gadis itu tidak akan tertolong jika anda tidak ada," ujar petugas itu. "Bisakah kami undur diri sekarang ?" lanjutnya.

Hitsugaya mengangguk, dan dengan segera setelah membungkukkan badan dan berterima kasih, kedua petugas beserta ambulans itu pergi dari gang kecil itu. Meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang masih berdiri di tempatnya menatap bingung tangannya sendirian.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Hitsugaya yakin kalau pemuda bersurai orange yang menolongnya itu adalah orang yang sama dengan pemuda yang ia tabrak di tengah jalan saat berusaha menolong gadis itu.

Apakah pemuda itu mengikutinya ? pertanyaan itu uncul di benak Hitsugaya.

* * *

***# Fience OF MONSTER #***

* * *

Kelas itu terdengar begitu ribut, seorang guru perempuan berkacamata hanya menghela nafas panjang dan duduk di mejanya dengan ekspresi lelah saat melihat murid-murid 'manisnya' berubah menjadi pengacau yang tidak mendengarkan ucapannya berapa kalipun ia berteriak di depan kelas.

Padahal kelas itu masih tenang-tenang saja sampai beberapa menit yang lalu, ia tidak menyangka hanya karena ia mengenalkan seorang murid baru di kelas tadi pagi. Kelas itu berubah ricuh layaknya sebuah pasar. Siswa ataupun siswi menatap ke arah yang sama, mulut mereka 'berbisik' membicarakan cowok berambut putih yang kini dengan tenang duduk di mejanya dan memandang lewat jendela melihat langit biru yang terlukis di luar sana.

Ochi-sensei menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat. Ia heran, apa murid pindahan bernama Hitsugaya Toushirou itu tidak menyadari ia menjadi topik pembicaraan dan perhatian semua orang di kelas ini ? Padahal semua orang melihat ke arahnya tapi ia masih tenang duduk di mejanya.

Ochi-sensei sebenarnya merasa senang saat ia mendapat kabar dari kepala sekolah jika ada murid baru yang masuk ke kelasnya. Di kelas 10-1 tempatnya mengajar sebagai seorang wali kelas. Dan ia berencana memberikan ulangan setelah mengenalkan anggota baru kelasnya, tapi ia tidak menyangka jika murid baru itu berhasil menarik perhatian semua orang di kelas dan membuat kelas heboh tak terkendali. Membuatnya bahkan membuka suara tidak akan terdengar di sini, rasanya ia ingin jam pelajarannya cepat berakhir.

_**TENG…TENG…TENG…TENG…TENG**_

Jam besar yang ada di sekolah itu berdentang 5 kali. Membuat semua murid yang tadinya meribut terdiam, termasuk Ochi-sensei yang kini tersenyum lebar beruraikan air mata karena permohonannya terkabul.

"Baiklah, anak-anak! Kita bertemu lagi minggu depan! Kuharap kalian masih hidup sampai saat itu tiba! Yahaaa-aaaa!" girang guru itu heboh karena saking senangnya hingga mendapat tatapan _sweetdrop_ dari seluruh muridnya.

"Ah! Benar juga, Hitsugaya-kun!" berteriak saat mengingat sesuatu, Ochi-sensei memanggil nama sang murid baru dari daun pintu kelas.

Hitsugaya yang merasa di panggil menoleh dan berjalan ke arah sang sensei ketika melihat guru itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan menyuruhnya mendekat.

"Ada apa, sensei?" tanya Hitsugaya begitu sampai di hadapan sang guru.

"Sebenarnya Hitsugaya-kun, aku ingin menyuruh anggota kelas memperkenalkan wilayah sekolah padamu. Tapi melihat mereka yang sangat 'antusias' kukira sebaiknya aku mengutus orang lain," jelas guru itu tersenyum.

Hitsugaya mengangguk pelan dan kembali melihat gurunya tadi, ia tahu masih ada yang ingin di ucapkan oleh sang guru. "Karena itu aku meminta Ketua OSIS yang mengantarmu, aku sendiri banyak pekerjaan. Temui dia di koridor utama tempat kita lewat tadi saat jam istirahat," ujar Ochi-sensei lagi.

"Ano, bagaimana cara aku menemukannya ? Di sana ada banyak orang kan ?" ucap Hitsugaya ragu karena bagaimanapun juga koridor utama adalah tempat yang banyak dilalui orang. Ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana penampilan Ketua OSIS itu.

"Ha ha ha….kau pasti akan langsung menemukannya segera setelah kau sampai di sana, Hitsugaya-kun. Dia orang yang mencolok," jawab Ochi-sensei cepat dan meninggalkan kelas saat guru lain terlihat di ujung koridor. Sedangkan Hitsugaya ?

Ia hanya membatu di depan kelas, apa semua guru di Karakura bersikap seperti itu ?

Pertama, meneriakkan 'Kuharap kalian masih hidup sampai saat itu tiba!' dan berteriak 'Yahaaa-aaaa!' sambil berlari ke ujung pintu ?

Atau mengatakan Ketua OSIS yang _notebene _biasanya murid berprestasi dengan julukan 'mencolok' ?

Bermacam-macam pikiran-pikiran dan komentar negatif sang guru berkecamuk di kepala Hitsugaya sebelum lamunannya terputus saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Hitsugaya-kun~"

Suara moddy itu membuat Hitsugaya menoleh ke sumber suara. Di salah satu meja, seorang siswi dengan rambut panjang bergelombang melambaikan tangan padanya dan di sebelah siswi itu seorang siswi lain dengam rambut hitam pendek bercepol tersenyum padanya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Merasa mendapat perhatian, siswi itu tersenyum lebar dan menjawab "kemarilah, ada yang ingin kami tanyakan."

Menatap siswi itu malas, Hitsugaya mengambil nafas panjang dan melangkah ke meja siswi tadi. Beberapa pasang mata sempat menatapnya sebelum mendapat _death glare_ dari yang bersangkutan.

"Aku Matsumoto Rangiku. Salam kenal~!" ujar siswi itu sembari memberikan tangannya.

Hitsugaya terdiam menatap uluran tangan itu sebelum membalas "Hitsugaya Toushirou. Pindahan dari Tokyo. _Douzo Yoroshiku_."

"_Douzo Yoroshiku_. Gadis di sebelahku ini Hinamori Momo, dia ketua kelas di sini," jelas Rangiku sembari menyikut bahu Momo dengan sikunya. Membuat sang agdis bercepol terdorong ke depan Hitsugaya dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Hitsugaya menatap gadis itu datar, sedangkan Hinamori hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu mengelilingi bagunan sekolah di sini, kalau kau mau aku tidak keberatan kok, Shirou-chan," tawar Hinamori halus.

Kedua alis Hitsugaya mengerut saat mendengar ucapan Hinamori 'Shirou-chan ?' sejak kapan namanya berubah menjadi semanis itu ?

"Ano,,, Hinamori-san namaku Hitsugaya Toushirou. Bukan Shiro-"

"Jadi kau ingin kami antar atau tidak ?" ujar Hinamori memutuskan ucapan Hitsugaya, seolah menolak sang cowok mungil protes padanya. Dan Hitsugaya yang kelihatannya berhasil membaca pikiran sang gadis bercepol hanya mengambil nafas dan menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis tadi.

"Tidak, sensei mengatakan kalau aku akan diantar keliling bangunan sekolah oleh Ketua OSIS," jawab Hitsugaya sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Sayang sekali, Hinamori-san," lanjutnya.

Kedua mata gadis di depannya membelalak saat mendengar nama 'Ketua OSIS'. Hitsugaya menyadari perubahan raut wajah keduanya, karena itu di tatapnya kedua gadis itu tajam. Memangnya ada apa dengan Ketua OSIS itu ?

"Ketua OSIS ? Benarkah ?" gumam Rangiku takjub sambil berteriak girang.

"Wahh~ Shirou-chan kau beruntung! " ucap Hinamori tersenyum lebar sambil menjabat tangan Hitsugaya naik-turun seolah yang di ucapkan sang pemuda adalah rumus baru untuk pemecahan logaritma.

Hitsugaya sendiri hanya sweetdrop dan bergumam "hah?" dengan tatapan bingung, heran, penasaran, dan banyak tatapan lain yang tidak bisa di interpretasikan.

"Be-beruntung ?" tanya Hitsugaya ulang.

"Ichigo itu terkenal di sekolah ini, lho! Memangnya Ochi-sensei tidak memberitahumu tentang Ichigo ?" tanya balik Matsumoto.

"Tidak, dia hanya bilang kalau Ketua itu orang yang mencolok. Lagi pula tadi kau bilang namanya _Ichigo_.Jadi dia anak perempuan ?" komentar Hitsugaya.

"Bukan, dia anak laki-laki. Nama lengkapnya Kurosaki Ichigo," jelas Hinamori.

Hitsugaya mengerutkan alisnya, seorang anak laki-laki ? Diberi nama Ichigo yang berarti Strawberry ? Apa cowok itu begitu 'cantik' hingga di beri nama semanis itu ?

"Hitsugaya-kun, kau beruntung sekali bertemu Ichigo. Terlebih ini hari pertamamu di sekolah tapi kau sudah bertemu Ichigo," kritik Rangiku.

"Banyak siswa yang bahkan ingin berjalan beriringan dengannya. Kurosaki-kun itu terkenal di kalangan cowok maupun cewek," tambah Hinamori yakin sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Apa dia sehebat itu ?" ujar Hitsugaya.

"Tentu saja! Dia anak yang ramah dan baik. Oh, ya! Kudengar kemarin Ichigo menang turnamen kendo tingkat prefektur lho," jelas Rangiku bersemangat.

"Kyaaa~ dia hebat banget!" puji Hinamori dengan wajah memerah.

Dan selanjutnya, percakapan dua gadis itu berubah menjadi obrolan serius dengan Kurosaki Ichigo sebagai topik pembicaraan mereka. Hitsugaya yang merasa tidak dihiraukan lagi keberadannya hanya mendengus dan duduk kembali di bangkunya. Bertepatan dengan kedatangan seorang guru di kelas.

'Ketua OSIS ?' batin Hitsugaya.

* * *

***# Fience OF MONSTER #***

* * *

Semua anak berhamburan keluar kelas setelah seorang guru berkacamata hitam dengan kumis tipis keluar kelas. Sekarang saatnya istirahat, waktu yang paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh semua siswa.

Diantara mereka ada yang membuka bekalnya bersama teman atau langsung pergi menuju kantin. Tapi berbeda dengan seorang siswa berambut putih, dengan tenang ia berjalan keluar kelas dan menelusuri setiap lorong penghubung setiap kelas. _Hitsugaya Toushirou_.

Hari ini ia tidak lapar dan ia juga sudah berjanji datang ke koridor saat istirahat. Setelah mendengar ucapan Rangiku dan Hinamori, Hitsugaya menaruh rasa penasarannya terhadap ketua itu. Karena alasan itulah kini mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat yang dikatakan Ochi-sensei.

Langkah Hitsugaya terhenti ketia ia mencapai koridor utama, koridor itu di penuhi siswa yang berjalan dan guru-guru yang baru selesai dari tugas mengajar mereka. Melihat sekitar Hitsugaya mengamati setiap siswa yang ada di sana.

Tadi Hitsugaya memutuskan pergi menemui sang ketua OSIS sendiri meski Hinamori dan Rangiku ingin menemaninya.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Hitsugaya sudah tahu seluruh seluk-beluk sekolah ini. Sehari sebelum berangkat ke Karakura, Hitsugaya sudah mencari seluruh informasi tentang sekolah yang diperlukannya dan itu termasuk denah bangunan sekolah.

Sayangnya Hitsugaya tidak sempat melihat data OSIS sekolah, jika ia melihatnya kemarin pasti kini ia dengan mudah bisa menemukan sang 'ketua strawberry' di tengah keramaian…tidak seperti sekarang.

'Ck, aku tidak mengerti siapa yang ketua OSIS di sini. Seharusnya tadi aku meminta Hinamori atau Matsumoto menemaniku,' jengkel Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Masih menatap bingung sekitarnya, Hitsugaya memilih bersandar pada dinding tepat di samping sebuah ruangan. Ia akan menunggu sampai beberapa saat lagi, jika ketua itu tidak datang lebih baik ia pergi dari sini dan kembali ke kelasnya untuk membaca buku.

"**Ko-Konnichiwa, Kurosaki-senpai~"**

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, Hitsugaya melihat sekumpulan siswi mengelilingi seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan di koridor yang ramai itu. Beberapa siswi itu tersenyum hangat pada sang pemuda dengan wajah bersemu merah. Sayangnya wajah maupun tubuh pemuda itu tidak terlihat lantaran banyaknya siswi yang mengelilinginya.

Meski awalnya Hitsugaya tidak ingin mengacuhkan keberadaan sang pemuda dengan menganggapnya angin lewat.

"**Hitsugaya Toushirou !"**

Namun saat mendengar namanya di panggil oleh sang pemuda dengan cepat ia menoleh dan saat itu juga Hitsugaya langsung terpaku di tempat. Pemuda yang dikelilingi siswi-siswi itu berlari kecil ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar, kemudian menepuk pelan bahunya dan tersenyum kecil sembari meletakkan 2 telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di dahi dan mengatakan.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Toushirou."

Ok! Mungkin bagi sebagian orang salam pertemuan pertama ini terkesan biasa dan bersahabat. Tapi terlihat berbeda di mata Hitsugaya, bukan terlihat berbeda karena kini ia diperhatikan dengan tatapan cemburu oleh siswi yang mengerubungi pemuda yang merangkap sebagai Ketua OSIS ini.

Namun karena Hitsugaya mengenal pemuda ini ! Ia pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya, kemarin malam saat ia hampir dihancurkan oleh segerombolan pria mesum di gang sempit. Hitsugaya diselamatkan oleh seorang pemuda yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dan berambut _orange_ terang dengan mata bewarna _cinnamon_. Dan Hitsugaya yakin ! Pemuda yang berusaha menghisap darahnya malam itu, sama dengan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya kini.

Apa maksudnya ini semua ?

"Ayo kita berkeliling, Toushirou."

Ucapan sang pemuda menghancurkan lamunan Hitsugaya. Di tatapnya pemuda yang kini tersenyum hangat padanya dengan pandangan dingin dan menusuk.

"Jangan memasang sikap ramah di depanku _**vampire**_," jawab Hitsugaya dengan penekanan mendalam di kata terakhirnya.

* * *

***# Fience OF MONSTER #***

* * *

"Kalau kau ingin mencoba belajar di ruang terbuka kau bisa datang ke ruang terbuka yang ada di tengah-tengah bangunan 'Karakura Gakuen'. Di sini juga ada banyak meja dan kursi bagi siswa yang selesai meminjam buku di perpustakaan. Tapi banyak juga siswa yang memakan bekalnya atau belajar kelompok di sini," jelas Ichigo pada cowok mungil di sebelahnya.

Kini ia sedang berkeliling bangunan sekolah bersama Hitsugaya. Mereka sudah mulai berjalan dari koridor utama menuju perpustakaan, deretan kelas para senpai, ruang musik, ruang laboraturium, ruang komputer, bahkan toilet Pria dan terus berjalan hingga mencapai ruang terbuka sekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanan Ichigo terus menjelaskan seluk beluk sekolah tanpa henti, kadang ucapannya juga diselingi beberapa humor agar keadaan tidak terkesan kaku. Sayangnya sekeras apapun usaha Ketua OSIS ini, Hitsugaya hanya diam dengan wajah datar tanpa mengomentari ucapannya.

Entah cowok mungil itu mendengarkan ucapannya atau tidak, sebab apabila Ichigo meminta respon balik dari Hitsugaya. Cowok itu hanya mengangguk kecil atau bergumam 'Hn' yang tentu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai jawaban.

Dan siapapun yang diperlakukan begitu, tentu merasa kesal karena tidak diperhatikan. Bayangkan saja, kau berbicara panjang lebar tanpa berhenti tapi orang yang mendengarkanmu hanya diam tidak merespon ? Ichigo sudah berusaha sabar tapi karena kesabarannya juga memiliki batas, maka ketika mereka berada di bagian yang agak sepi segera saja cowok itu mengatakan apa yang ingin di katakannya sejak tadi.

"Hei, Toushirou. Sebenarnya kau itu mendengarkanku atau tidak ?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bagaimana menurutmu ?" jawab Hitsugaya.

"Hah ?"

"Apa aku kelihatan mendengarkan ucapanmu ? Kuberitahu padamu, aku sudah mengetahui semua tentang sekolah ini. Jika bukan karena sensei yang menyuruhmu menemaniku menghabiskan waktu istirahatku yang berharga, aku lebih memilih berada di kelas dan membaca buku," ujar Hitsugaya tenang tapi berhasil memancing emosi Ichigo.

**CTAK!**

Sebuah urat kekesalan muncul di kening Ichigo, siswa berambut putih di sebelahnya ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Apa dia tidak tahu kebaikan seseorang padanya ? Tangan Ichigo sudah gemetaran akibat menahan kesal akibat ulah pemuda di sebelahnya ini. Apalagi ketia ia melihat cowok itu malah meninggalkannya di belakang sedangkan ia sendiri berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Toushirou, apa kau ini tidak tahu terima kasih ? Aku sudah mau berbagi waktu luangku menemanimu tau," protes Ichigo sambil melangkah lebar dan menarik bahu cowok mungil itu lalu mendorongnya hingga punggung Hitsugaya menyentuh tembok.

Ichigo lalu menatap lurus kedua mata _emerland_ itu, mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan Hitsugaya. Membuat matanya bertemu langsung dengan kedua permata _teal_ yang masih memandang datar padanya dan memasang wajah tenang seolah ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Untuk apa aku berterima kasih kepada seorang vampire ?" gumam Hitsugaya.

Ichigo masih menatapnya diam, kedua mata _cinnamon_ miliknya berkilat tajam saat mendengar ucapan Hitsugaya tadi.

"Ulangi ucapanmu tadi, Toushirou," perintahnya dengan nada yang lebih dingin dan terkesan memerintah.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu ? Bukankah kau orang yang sama dengan orang yang menyelamatkanku kemarin malam ?" jawab Hitsugaya.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau itu aku ?" tanya balik Ichigo, nada bicaranya tenang seolah tidak merasa kalau orang yang di bicarakan Hitsugaya tadi adalah dirinya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau pikir ingatanku begitu buruk hingga mengingat wajah saja tidak bisa ?" ucap Hitsugaya.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali berdiri, membuat ia di pandangi Hitsugaya heran.

"Tidak kusangka aku akan menemukanmu secepat ini," gumamnya.

Hitsugaya mengerutkan alisnya bingung, padahal ia mengatakan kalau cowok di depannya adalah vampire. Tapi bukan bertindak seperti pelaku yang tertangkap basah, cowok di depannya malah tersenyum dan mengatakan hal lain ?

"Apa maksudmu menemukanku ?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"_Seelenverwandten_," ujar Ichigo.

Hitsugaya semakin mengerutkan alisnya. '_Seelenverwandten_' ? Bahasa apa itu ? Hitsugaya tidak pernah mendengar kata itu sebelumnya. Apa cowok di hadapannya ini bermaksud mempermainkannya ?

"Baiklah, kau benar. Aku memang seorang vampire," ucap Ichigo santai.

"A-apa ? Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan san-"

Hitsugaya membelalakkan matanya sempurna saat ia menyadari sang pemuda yang kini kembali melayang dengan mudahnya. Ucapannya tadi terhenti, tangan besar Ichigo memegang kedua pipinya. Hitsugaya kembali merasakan perasaan itu, sama dengan perasaan kemarin di mana seluruh tubuhnya membatu saat pemuda itu menyentuhnya. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan tubuhnya !

Wajah Ichigo menyeringai senang saat melihat sebuah gambar mahkota raja di leher Hitsugaya. Mahkota itu berada tepat di bekas gigitannya di leher Hitsugaya kemarin. Gambar sebuah Mahkota Raja dengan 2 buah pedang berlawanan arah bewarna hitam di bawah mahkota itu.

Kelihatannya tanpa itu baru muncul beberapa jam lalu karena tadi pagi, Hitsugaya tidak melihat tanda itu. Sang vampire tidak menyangka reaksinya akan secepat ini.

Jika tanda itu muncul berarti waktunya telah tiba, kalau saat ini Hitsugaya Toushirou sudah resmi menjadi miliknya seorang.

* * *

***# To Be Continued #***

* * *

Mira : "Fu fu fu fu…chapter kedua selesai~" * tertawa puas *

Hitsugaya : "A-apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku, Mira." * merinding baca naskah *

Ichigo : "Ke-kenapa di sini aku kelihatan seram banget ya. Pakai acara menyeringai segala." * membatu waktu lihat naskah *

Mira : "Mira terpengaruh komik horor yang Mira baca. Jadi kesannya agak tegang gitu. Tapi untuk chapter depan Mira janji bakal buat yang lebih bagus dari ini."

Ichigo : "Kok endingnya tanggung banget, ya."

Hitsugaya : "Kenapa nggak di lanjutkan saja ?"

Mira : "Yahh, nggak bisa gitu Hitsugaya-sama. Soalnya kalau Mira lanjutkan ini fic bisa sampai 25 halaman word. Ini sudah Mira potong sedikit supaya feel untuk chapter depan kerasa."

Ichigo : "Ya sudah deh, gimana dengan balas reviewnya ? Loe belum balas review readers kan."

Mira : "Itu dia ! Komputer Mira bermasalah saat ini, jadi Mira nggak bisa balas review readers lewat PM. Gommennsai! Karena itu Mira putuskan membalasnya di chapter 2 ini !"

Hitsugaya : "Baiklah, yang pertama dari Mi-Mirai Mine ? Kau review ficmu sendiri ?" * membelalak *

Mira : "Gyaaa~ lewatkan yang itu ! Kembali ke review!"

Ichigo : "Ehm, selanjutnya dari Guest. Dia bilang semangat menulis ya!"

Mira : "Wuaaah~ arigatou Guest-kun! Mira akan tetap semangat menulisnya! Mira terima semangat menulismu !" * senyum-senyum sendiri *

Rukia : * muncul tiba-tiba * "Aku membantumu ya, Mira. Selanjutnya dari Ichigo bukan Strawberry. Dia memintamu update express." * tatap Mira tajam *

Mira : "Uhm,,Mira sekarang sudah UPDATE Ichigo-chan~ maaf menunggu lama ya~. Semoga Ichigo-chan suka dengan chapter 2 ini." (n_n)

Hitsugaya : "Selanjutnya dari Akaneko SeiYU. Dia bilang ceritamu buat dia deg-degan."

Mira : "Benarkah ? Mira tersanjung, Neko~ *nangis-nangis terharu*. Mira juga waktu buat fic ini deg-degan, minta cepat-cepat Chi-san hisap darahnya Hitsugaya-sama. Baca terus fic Mira ya~ Mira selalu tunggu review dari Neko."

Ichigo : "Lalu dari hinata hitsugaya. Dia bilang Hitsugaya imut banget dan aku nggak boleh hisap darahnya…Toushirou ?"

Mira : "Rasanya di sini banyak yang nggak ikhlas kau menghisap darahnya Hitsugaya-sama deh, Chi-san." * melihat review yang lainnya *

_**(Ichigo pundung di pojokan)**_

Mira : "Hinata-chan! Mira setuju denganmu! Hitsugaya sama memang kawaiii~ Mira aja senang lihatin foto-fotonya di komputer. *plak* Ah, tenang saja. Mira juga tidak akan membiarkan Chi-san hisap darahnya Hitsugaya-sama banyak-banyak kok. Terlalu cepat 1000 tahun bagimu, Chi-san." *nggak peduli dengan Ichigo*

_**(Ichigo makin pundung di pojokan)**_

Rukia : " Lalu dari UzumakiKagari. Dia minta Mira bagi-bagi darahnya Hitsugaya-taichou."

Mira : *ambil jarum suntik dan kantong darah* " Hitsugaya-sama! Mira dan Kagari-chan minta darahmu ya!"

Hitsugaya : "TIDAK MAU !" *lari ke Soul Society*

Mira : "Yahh, Hitsugaya-sama kabur, Chi-san pundung. Tinggal kita berdua aja nih, Rukia."

Rukia : "Kau sendiri yang membuat mereka jadi begitukan. Yasud, lanjut aja deh. Review selanjutnya dari Kinana. Dia bilang ficmu keren dan ngena di hatinya. Dia juga jewer kuping Ichigo supaya jangan hisap darahnya Hitsugaya-taichou."

Mira : "Wuaaa~ Kinana-chan~ Mira berterima kasih banyak Kinana-chan bersedia 'memperingatkan' Mira lewat FB da PM untuk segera buat chapter 2 fic ini. Hitsugaya-sama memang kawaiii~ dan keren di saat bersamaan! *pasang poster Hitsugaya di kamar* Ok! Mira tidak akan biarkan Chi-san menghisap darah Hitsugaya-sama banyak-banyak. Tidak AKAN Mira biarkan sampai waktunya telah tiba. Fu fu fu fu fu fu…" *evil smirk*

Rukia : "Berikutnya dari phebpheb, dia tunggu update ceritamu dan izin fave."

Mira : "Mira sudah update~ Maafkan Mira yang updatenya terlalu lama ya~"

Rukia : "Dia juga tanya Hitsugaya-taichou bakalan jadi vampire atau gak ? Soalnya nanti sifatnya tambah dingin."

Mira : "Tenang saja~ Hitsugaya-sama gak akan jadi vampire kok. Mira gak tega kalau Hitsugaya-sama jadi vampire. Cukup Chi-san yang jadi vampire di sini !"

Rukia : "Terakhir dari . Dia suka ceritanya dan minta supaya fic ini di lanjutkan."

Mira : "OK! Mira sudah update nih~"

Rukia : "Dia juga minta fic ini di lanjutkan ke rated M." *blushing*

Mira : *blushing juga* " He he he…Mira juga pengen jadi rated M kok. Tapi umur Mira masih belum cukup untuk membaa apalagi membuat yang begitu. Mira aja belum tahu gimana rated M dengan pair yaoi seperti ini. Tetap ikuti cerita Mira ya~" *blushing hebat*

Rukia : "Terima Kasih kepada readers yang bersedia membaca fic ini. *menunduk hormat* Mira sangat terbantu karena fic dari kalian. Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu!"

Mira : "Mira sangat mengharapkan fic dari kalian lagi. Maafkan keterlambatan publish chapter 2 fic ini."

Rukia : "Jangan lupa untuk review chapter 2 juga ya! Apakah fic ini bagus, layak di baca atau gaje, abal, dkk. Author sangaaaaat~ menantikan review dari kalian."

Mira : "Sayounara, readers~!" (n_n)

* * *

_I am NOTHING without my readers, my friend, my family, and you…_

_So, thank you….thank you so much !_

MiRai MiNe


End file.
